Out of the Closet
by Jessecat23
Summary: Kevin Barr has really done it now. He finally stood up for himself against his bully. Eddward Vincent. But at a price. Will he get away alive or will Eddward reveal the most shocking secret of his life? '"I-I'll scream..." He threatened. "Oh really Pumpkin? Then do it." Edd leaned down and licked the side of Kevin's neck up to his earlobe. "Scream for me."' Vamp! AU! M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Closet**

**Rev! Kevedd**

**Chapter 1**

Kevin's breathing was ragged and heavy as he ran down the empty halls of the high school he had been going to for two years now. His mind raced as he turned a sharp right. He was so terrified out of his mind. He had to find a hiding spot quick or he was going to die. He stopped and searched frantically for a hiding spot. He spotted a janitor's closet and hurried over to it. To his luck it was unlocked and he rushed in, closing the door and stood in the dark, panting and had really done it this time. He had stood up for himself not even fifteen minutes ago, against one of the most dangerous bullies in peach creek high. Eddward Vincent.

"Oh Pumpkin~? Come now, do not make me work for my meal." A menacing voice echoed through out the empty hall. The echo of flat heeled boats sounded just down the hall. Kevin stiffened and covered his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing. He backed against the very back wall and waited. Silence followed and for half a second he thought he was safe. As soon as he released his breath he had been holding, there was a light chuckle outside the door.

"Found you." The door opened there Eddward was, clad in his usual attire his red shirt with his hoodie sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His dark skinny jeans just made his legs look even longer. His usual smirk looked even more terrifying than before. Kevin couldn't run past him or hide any longer. He was trapped and they both knew it.

Edd stepped into the closet, letting the door close and the darkness envolope them. Kevin's breath hitched as the last of the light was lost and the darkness held a suffocating grip on him. Eddward could hear the ginger breathing just ahead of him. His gap-toothed smirk got even wider as his eyes adjusted to the darkness easily. He stepped forward just a few short feet and grabbed Kevin by his sweater roughly and slammed him against the stone wall with what felt like almost inhuman force. Kevin gasped and whimpered. His back hurt and stung from the force.

"listen here, Pumpkin." Eddward's lips were just centimeters from Kevin's ear. "If you _ever_ embarrass me in front of the whole cafeteria again, I will make it my ultimate goal to make your life even more of a hell then it is right now. Do you understand?" Edd's harsh tone was deadly with venom. Kevin whimpered and shivered as he felt Edd's warm breath on his ear.

"Huh? Didn't you hear me, Pumpkin?" Eddward shook him, trying to get an answer out of him. Kevin's glasses were knocked from his face. The glasses clattered on the floor. Kevin felt his blood boil and lost all sense of right and wrong. He swung his right arm at him. Eddward caught his arm with ease and smirked wickedly.

"I can't believe you tried to hit me. You are really religious today. Maybe I should put you back in line~." Eddward's smirk disappeared. He pulled something out of his pocket, making sure Kevin couldn't see what it was. He chuckled lightly as he felt Kevin try to struggle free while one of his hands was busy. Eddward shoved his knee in between Kevin's legs so he couldn't escape. Kevin whimpered and desperately tried to think of a way out.

"I-I'll scream..." He threatened. He meant to say it with determination but it came out as a soft whimper. It greatly amused Eddward.

"Oh really Pumpkin? Then do it." Edd leaned down and licked the side of Kevin's neck up to his earlobe. He then whispered huskily. "Scream for me~."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you so much for putting up with me! And reading this! I'm really glad you guys like it so much.**

**Okay so the warnings are: Sexual content, maybe some language. That is about it.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. I promise the chapters will be longer..maybe. I don't have a lot of time anymore to make the chapters long but I will do my best! **

**Review and tell me what you think please! It motivates me to write~! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Out of the Closet**

**Rev!Kevedd**

**Chapter 2**

Kevin tensed and gasped slightly. He didn't know whether he should be disgusted or really turned on. Eddward chuckled darkly as he pulled away. He then put his plan into action. Kevin heard a soft jingling sound of chains. The sound confused him. What was Eddward up to?

Edd grabbed Kevin's wrist and quickly latched the handcuffs around one of Kevin's wrists. He forced his hand up and above his head where a thick pipe was sticking out of the wall high above. Eddward smirked as he grabbed his other wrist and latched the handcuff on. The raven haired teen then pulled back to admire his work. He wanted to take in every detail of this moment. He turned on the dim light so he could see Kevin better.

"Well well Pumpkin. Don't you look extremely delicious right now~." Eddward smirked and licked his lips.

Kevin, on the other hand, was standing partially on his tip toes. The pipe being higher than his arms were. Kevin was blushing hard, trying not to wince as the metal of the handcuffs bit into the flesh of his wrists.

"So? Are you going to scream?" Eddward asking, stepping closer to him, his ice eyes seemed to be glowing. Kevin's breath hitched when Eddward pressed him against the wall and pressed his body against his.

"Well? Not going to scream are you? Because if you wanted to you would have by now. If you really didn't like what I was doing, you would have screamed and fought against me. But instead you do nothing and let me do what I want. So does that mean you like how I am treating you right now?" Eddward breathed softly. Kevin flushed but he said nothing. The way Edd's body seemed to fight perfectly against his was getting to him and the struggle of standing on his tip toes was getting too great to ignore. He pulled on the handcuffs and winced. Eddward just smirked and licked his lips.

"I can see you are struggling to keep your composure." He took Kevin's red quiz bowl hat off of his head and looked at him.

"Hmm, you actually look good without your glasses. Even more attractive without this hat." Edd through the hat down and placed his long fingers under Kevin's chin and lifted his head up. Light green eyes met ice blue in a heated stare.

"Come on, Pumpkin. Talk to me." Eddward almost said in a mocking tone. He ran his pale hand along Kevin's neck, feeling him shiver at his cold touch.

"I..." Kevin began but stopped when he saw something in Edd's eyes. He had to do a double take. For half a second Kevin thought those ice eyes had flashed a red colour.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin~? Cat got your tongue?" Eddward mocked and he leaned in more. Their faces only a few inches apart. Kevin could feel Eddward's breath on his lips.

"Y-Your eyes..." Kevin stuttered and tried to lean back as far as he could. Eddward didn't miss a beat.

"What about my eyes?" The raven haired bully asked. He pressed his body closer to Kevin's, loving the warmth coming from the other.

"I thought...nothing.." He could have sworn he saw something but he could have just imagined it. Kevin felt his arms starting to shake at the strain of being handcuffed so high up. Eddward noticed his struggle and he smirked.

"That must really hurt by now, Pumpkin. Why don't I help you. Here, grab the handcuff chains and wrap your legs around my waist." It wasn't a suggestion, more of a command. Kevin blushed furiously as Eddward pressed against him more.

"What...?" Kevin asked nervously and Eddward practically growled.

"You heard me. Must I repeat myself?" Eddward moved his hips forward into Kevin's, making him gasp and flinch. Kevin nodded and hesitantly clutched the hand cuffs chain with his hands, pulling on it with all of the strength his thin arms could muster. The chain, unfortunately, did not break. The ginger lifted his legs and wrapped them around Eddward's hips. He felt Edd place his hands on his hips and lift him up with such ease it was terrifying. Eddward chuckled at the gingers' face when he slid his hand from Kevin's hip to his ass. He gave it a light squeeze, making a delicious gasp escape from the younger teen.

"You can relax now. No need to hold on anymore. I won't drop you." Eddward breathed against his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"B-but how can I trust that you won't..?" Kevin muttered almost bitterly and it made Eddward chuckle dryly.

"Now, Pumpkin. What would be the fun in that? Sure maybe your wrists would start to bleed but we can't have that now, can we~?" The raven said smoothly and planted a small kiss on his lips. Kevin was almost shocked by the tender kiss but then he gasped as he stared into, not beautiful ice blue eyes, but blood-red irises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of the Closet**

**Rev! Kevedd**

**Chapter 3**

"But then again..." Eddward began, blood-red eyes leering into Kevin's green ones. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all." He whispered softly as a low growl escaped his lips. Kevin's eyes widened out of fear.

"W-what the hell are you...?" Kevin rasped and Eddward only smirked. The raven haired teen grabbed Kevin by the throat and applied a little bit of pressure.

"How rude. That is not very nice to say to your new master, Pumpkin~." Eddward smirked more, exposing a pair of sharp canines that were noticeably longer than the rest of his teeth. His plan was unfolding so well now. He wanted to make Kevin his and only his. As Eddward leaned in slowly, Kevin's heart was racing faster and faster. What the hell was he? He was some sort of monster. This couldn't be happening.

Meanwhile Eddward was almost lost in his own little world. He was sniffing the air around them. He leaned in and sniffed Kevin's neck lightly, shivering at the strong scent coming off of him. It wasn't by any means a bad smell. In fact it was like he was addicted. His sharp canines pulsed in anticipation and need. His stomach tightened and growled in hunger. A low growl ripped through his throat and Kevin stiffened even more. It was almost like dealing with a wild animal, only he had no way of escaping or running. All he could do was stay as still as he could and hope for the best.

"E-Eddward..." Kevin gasped as he felt the vampire grind into him, rolling his hips against his. Eddward's head cleared a little then and he realized what he was doing. He caught himself grinding against Kevin and slowly leaning in to sniff his neck. Edd growled in frustration as the shrill sound of the school bell echoed throughout the halls, signaling the end of the school day. He quickly uncuffed Kevin and set his feet on the floor again. His eyes still red and canines still sharp but he was in control.

"Kevin..." Edd grabbed the dazed ginger by the front of his shirt in an almost threatening manner. "Do not, I repeat, do NOT tell anyone about what you have witnessed here. Or there will be SEVERE consequences. Understand?" He growled at him, his eyes flashing a brighter shade of red, almost glowing in the dim light. Kevin swallowed the lump in his throat as his heart raced and he nodded.

"Good." He pulled Kevin to the door of the janitor's closet and opened the door slightly. Everyone was out of class and getting ready to leave school, filling the halls. He let go of Kevin's sweater reluctantly and opened the door more before pushing the ginger out roughly. Kevin nearly fell and he ran into a rather lonely looking girl with blue hair and a gray beanie. She kept her balance and put her hands on the slightly taller boys shoulders. She steadied him before he fell. Kevin blushed and looked at the girl who frowned hard.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't see you there.." Kevin said and she looked him up and down. Her eye brows knitted together in confusion. She let go of his shoulders and said nothing, only nodded and headed past him without a word. Kevin was confused by her behavior. He walked to his locker and grabbed his things to head home, thinking about what had happened.

'Those red eyes...those fangs...this isn't a dream is it? This has to be some sort of hoax..a joke...Eddward isn't...a supernatural being..is he? This can't be happening.' Kevin walked out of the school and sighed. He then realized he had left his hate and glasses in the janitor's closet with Eddward. He gritted his teeth. His parents were going to be pissed. He began his walk back home to the cul-da-sac where he lived.

To get home he had to cut through this small wooded area. To say it was small was a bit of an understatement. It was about a mile of woods. The trees grew closer together the further you went into the woods. It was denser and darker. Kevin was so lost in thought about what had happened that he lost track of where exactly in the woods he was heading. He stopped and gulped.

'Oh no..I'm not lost..am I?' He started to freak out a little. He had never gotten lost in these woods before and he was terrified now. 'Okay, calm down. You'll be fine. Just keep walking and you will find your way out.' Paranoia was starting to set in. Kevin was walking a little bit faster now. It was starting to get dark. He had to get home soon or his parents were going to throw a fit. Especially his dad. He gulped at the thought and kept walking.

There was a cracking sound in the distance but Kevin payed no mind to it. He was thinking about Eddward and what he really was. 'Maybe it was a trick of the light...no it couldn't have been..there has to be a logical explanation for this..' He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed how late it was. The sun was just setting over the horizon with an orange glow. Kevin looked around and saw that he had been going in circles. Panic began to set in as he realized he had no idea how to get out of the woods.

He felt a cold chill run up his spine as the cool autumn wind suddenly picked up. The ginger shivered and walked faster. He was getting so paranoid that he felt as if someone was watching him. As he walked he found it was getting harder and harder to see. The sun had almost set.

'Oh no...what if I'm here all night? I can't find my way out in the dark. What am I going to do?' He thought and sighed, feeling more chills crawl up his spine. Something rustled behind him and he turned around swiftly. He could barely see but he thought he saw a darker figure standing beside one of the trees in the distance. His green eyes widened and his breath hitched. He hoped it wasn't an actual person. 'What if it's Eddward..? W-what if it's not..." Oh god he was scared out of his mind but he was frozen in his spot.

Kevin flinched when he heard a twig snap to his right, then behind him, then in front of him. Even though it was dark he could see several figures start to surround him. He clutched his bag to his chest in fear.

"W-who are you...?" Kevin asked shakily, fear in his voice. The group of people surrounded him in a circle. There were at least five of them, if not more. Fear coursed through the ginger as they stood several feet around him. There was a leader, though, that stepped forward to address him.

"Hmmm, you can smell the fear on him, guys. Let's see..." The person, obviously male, stepped forward towards Kevin and took a deep breath, smelling the air.

"AB positive, my favorite." The leader said and stepped closer. Kevin's heart was pounding out of his ears. The leader's eyes flashed red and they stayed red. The rest of the group followed suit. Their eyes all glowed red, leering at the small human boy in front of them. Kevin's legs shook in fear. He didn't know what to do. Should he run? No, he would be dead within seconds if he did. The leader of the group was tall with sandy blond hair. His red eyes looked at Kevin hungrily. He stepped closer and looked down at Kevin, lifting his chin to make the ginger look at him. He grinned savagely, his fangs glistening in the moonlight now.

"Any last words, shrimp?" The leader asked, smirking down at him. Kevin tensed as he looked up into blood-red eyes, the same eyes that Eddward had. Kevin had tears in his green eyes. He didn't know what else to do. The leader in front of him grabbed him by his sweater and forced him up against a tree.

"Are you sure you don't have anything to say, little human? This may be your last chance." The male chuckled wickedly. He lifted Kevin up by his sweater and with his other hand grabbed a fist full of his ginger hair and tugged his head back, exposing his neck. Kevin gasped in pain. Tears were now streaming down his freckled cheeks. He didn't want to die. Not like this. He couldn't accept this. He began to struggle but he didn't scream, he wouldn't give these monsters the pleasure of hearing him scream. The leader only laughed at his weak struggling.

"Poor little human. You will never escape now. So give up while you can and accept your fate." He leaned in and sniffed his neck, enjoying the scent of fear on him. There was a loud gasp and the leader of the pack looked up, his red eyes widened.

"I believe that 'poor little human' is with me." A low growl was heard in the darkness and a black figure appeared on the tree just above them. The moonlight caught the pale milky skin and the flash of the ice blue eyes of Eddward Vincent.

* * *

**I AM BACK BITCHES! So sorry for the little pause there. I was busy with school work and other things. So how do you guys like the new chapter? I would love to here from you and tell me what you think! I want to know your thoughts on how sexy Eddward is as a vampire~ Oops I think i have said too much.**

**Anyway~! tell me what you think and I will hopefully be updating soon.**

**Reversed belongs to Asphyxion!**

**And I would also like to take a moment to tell you guys how much I love every single one of you! And thank you for all of the reviews and notes! Everyone of you! I didn't know you guys would like it so much! It just came to me in a spur of the moment thought. Thank you guys so much. **

**Sincerely****, Jessecat23, aka TheFanFictionNerd**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! Language, sexiness.**

**I do not own eene and reversed belongs to Asphy.**

* * *

**Out of the Closet **

**Chapter 4**

Eddward stood on the branch high above them. His ice blue eyes flashed red for a second and the other four creatures began to back away slowly and cautiously. The leader was still holding Kevin, tense, unmoving as he stared above him at Eddward. They exchanged hard glares, an obvious hatred between them.

"Hello there, Eddward. I wasn't expecting you until later." The blond said in a low growl. Eddward glared harder and he jumped down from the tree with the grace of a feline, landing perfectly and silently as he did.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be hunting what is mine." Eddward snapped back. Kevin was trembling in the leaders arms, begging with his eyes to be saved. Eddward let out a soft sigh.

"Brandon, just let the kid go. Trust me, he isn't worth your time." Eddward said gruffly. Brandon, still holding Kevin tightly, almost laughed.  
"Oh but Edd, can't you smell him? His scent is driving me mad. Come on, how about I share?" Brandon proposed cruelly and pulled Kevin's hair back harder, making him gasp and whimper in pain. A loud growl ripped through Eddward's throat.

"I will give you three undeserved seconds to let him go or I will personally rip your fucking head off and feed it to your minions." Eddward said coldly. His eyes were a crimson red now, glowing with the rage he was trying so hard to restrain. If it were any other person in Brandon's grasp, Eddward would have turned away like it was nothing. But when Kevin was involved Eddward couldn't let Brandon touch HIS plaything.

"You obviously don't know who you are talking to, asshole." Brandon shot back at him. "I found him first so fuck off." Now that pissed Eddward off.

"Oh? Then maybe you can explain to me why my scent is all over him." Eddward remarked and stepped closer, making Brandon tense up more.

"Don't come any closer or I will snap his neck." Brandon threatened, backing away from him.

Now why waste such good blood like that? Come on. Just let him go. Maybe I will consider giving you a small taste of him later but I have already marked this human as mine." Eddward said, taking another cautious step forward. The four others growled behind him but he didn't flinch. This was going to be dangerous if it progressed like this.

"No you haven't! I already checked his neck..." Eddward interrupted him.

"I did mark him. But not on his neck. Check his wrists." Eddward said and Brandon let go of Kevin's hair and grabbed his arm roughly. He pulled the sleeve of his sweater up. His red eyes scanned his wrists for something. His pale wrists were still a bit red from the handcuffs. On the underside of his right wirst was a faint 'E' that looked like it had been carved into his flesh many years ago. Brandon growled in anger and frustration.

"Fine. You win this time, Vincent. Next time you won't be so lucky." His eyes flashed dangerously.

"That better be a promise, Gipson. I'll have to make time in my schedual to kick your ass." Eddward smirked and grabbed Kevin, pulling him to his chest and wrapping his arms around him protectively. The blond growled and was about to attack him when one of his followers, a small girl with curly brown hair and wide eyes came up to him.

"That's enough, Brandon. Let them go." She said, her eyes turning back to her normal hazel brown color. Brandon gritted his teeth, his fangs flashing in the dim moonlight.

"Fine..." Brandon said and turned away in a huff. "Come on, Allexis." He took her arm in a gentle fashion and walked away with the others. The girl, Allexis, looked back and gave Eddward and Kevin an apologetic look before turning back and walked away with the others.

Kevin was shaking hard against Eddward. He couldn't believe that he had come so close to death just then. He was close to tears as he clung to Eddward's jacket for comfort. He was in shock at this point. Eddward had saved him from those horrible creatures and he had defended him.

After Eddward was sure they were gone he let go of Kevin, who was still shaking and scared out of his mind. Eddward looked down at him, his eyes still blood red that glowed when the light of the moon hit them. Kevin gasped as the realization hit him. Eddward was just as dangerous as the creatures who had attacked him. Kevin stepped back from him.

"Y-you're going to hurt me now, aren't you?" Kevin said in a shaky voice. His pure green eyes were wide and frightened, trying to focus on Eddward in the dark.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Pumpkin. Though I do believe I must receive payment for the favor I just did for you." Edd moved closer but this time Kevin didn't hesitate. With his eyes wide, he turned around and ran, half stumbling through the woods as fast as he could. Eddward let out a soft, excited breath into the chilly air.

"Oh Pumpkin. You shouldn't have started running..." Eddward let his instincts take over.

* * *

**GUYS I'M BACK~~! Who missed me? Well this is kind of a short chapter but I needed to update. I felt like you guys were silently hating me. So I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter! Reviews fuel my creativity and motivation! Thank you for all of the reviews! you guys are the best!**


End file.
